


I'll Take Care of You

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age of Consent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriend's Father, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Kitchen Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn, Rating: NC17, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Jamie just thought she had a moment of bad luck when her boyfriend's father walked in on something he shouldn't have.  But then she walks in on something she shouldn't have, and opens up a whole new dynamic between her and the older man who seems to make her feel out of control of her own body.NSFW





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> own the work, not the images

Jamie loved her boyfriend, Liam.  They’d been together since Freshman year.  Now they were eighteen, about to graduate High School and go to college together.  Then they’d get married, have a couple kids, build their careers.  Life would be perfect.  

 

But lately, he seemed to be preoccupied with other things.  He didn’t pay as much attention to her.  They did have finals and he did have nationals coming up, so she mostly understood.  She was just lonely.  But she understood. 

 

All she had at home was her mother who was constantly working and didn’t like her home alone in their neighborhood.  So, when she started dating Liam, her mother got to know his parents well and felt comfortable with her staying over there while she had late shifts.  Over the years, she spent most of her time at the O’Brian household day to day.  She had become part of the family, and stuck by their sides through everything. 

 

Especially Darla O’Brians tragic death due to cancer during her and Liam’s sophomore year.  Liam had spiraled into a deep depression and it almost broke them up.  But she refused to abandon him.  She ended up staying overnight at the house more often than not so that Liam could get to sleep and his father didn’t wake to his screaming nightmares. 

 

Matthew O’Brian had a growing fondness for her over the years, treating her like part of the family.  Sometimes she felt his gaze linger on her at times, but she never got uncomfortable.  She fully realized that she bared a passing resemblance to Darla.  With her black hair and green eyes.  Her mother once teased her that that was why Liam liked her when they started dating.  She figured Matthew was probably thinking of his late wife when he stared at her a bit longer than wholly appropriate. 

 

Now on their way into adulthood, she just hoped she and Liam could have the happy marriage his parents had before his mother died.  But he still seemed a bit distant even when he was home with her.  She told herself that he was just stressed. 

 

She was glad he was home now, helping her cook in the kitchen.  “I’m so happy you’re here.  I know it sounds lame, but I’ve missed you a bit lately.” 

 

“That’s not lame,” he said lamely, coming to stand behind her at the stove.  “I miss you too.  Things are just really hectic right now closer to graduation.  We’ll have plenty of time to relax during summer before college starts.” 

 

She giggled, focusing on her cooking.  “You promise?” 

 

He scoffed, “Do I promise?”  He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and spun her around, cupping her behind and pulling her off his feet against his chest.  “Of course, I promise.” 

 

“Good, I’ll hold you to that,” she smiled, giving him a kiss. 

 

He kissed her back before trailing his lips along her neck.  She closed her eyes at the feeling. 

 

“You’re going to burn dinner.” 

 

Jamie squeaked and jumped back to the ground and out of Liam’s arms.  She was mortified to see a smirking Matthew O’Brian waltzing into the kitchen like he hadn’t seen what he’d just seen.  She turned her red face to the stove and murmured, “Sorry, Mr. O’Brian.” 

 

She heard the older man groan humorously behind her from the counter.  “Four years, Jamie.  You’re family.  How many times do I have to tell you to call me Matthew?” 

 

“She can’t call you anything else when she’s embarrassed,” her boyfriend stage whispered. 

 

She flung a hand into his chest, “Don’t laugh at me.  Help me with dinner.” 

 

“You heard the lady,” Matthew chuckled.  “Help her with dinner.” 

* * *

Another day, she was over again and waiting for Liam to arrive home.  Her mother was on a double shift and she’d brought all her work to do at Liam’s house.  She was at the kitchen island in yoga pants and a cropped sweatshirt, the folds of her pussy pressing against the stool under her.  She could wait for Liam to get home. 

 

She grinned and immediately dropped her pencil when she heard the front door open and lazy footsteps head towards the kitchen.  “Finally!  I’ve been waiting for you for almost an hour.”  She stood from the stool, leaning against the counter away from the entrance and cupped a hand on her ass behind her, hoping to entice Liam as soon as he walked into the kitchen.  “This has been waiting for you too,” she murmured as she squeezed her ass.  He loved her ass. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Her eyes widened.  That was much deeper than Liam’s voice.  She whipped around to see a smirking Matthew in the entryway.  Her arms flopped to her side as her voice rose several octaves, “Mr. O’Brian!” 

 

“Matthew,” he corrected lightly. 

 

“I-I-I thought you were Liam,” she stuttered, her face burning. 

 

“I know,” he responded calmly.  “I know I’m home early.  No harm, no foul.” 

 

She tilted her head down in shame.  She’d just groped her ass in front of her boyfriend’s father! 

 

“I’m under no illusions that you and my son aren’t sexually active, Jamie,” Matthew said gently.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed.  We’ll forget anything ever happened.” 

 

She still couldn’t meet his eyes.  She could feel tears of embarrassment start to build in her eyes. 

 

He must have noticed because he walked up to her and pulled her into his chest, “Hey, none of that.  I swear you have nothing to be embarrassed about.  You and Liam have been together for years and I truly consider you part of the family.  So, no tears.  No blushing.  No avoiding me in my own house from now on either.  Okay?” 

 

Slightly mollified, she whispered into his firm chest, “Okay.” 

 

“Good,” he smiled down at her when she lifted her head to look up at him.  In an utterly puzzling move, he leaned down and domestically pecked her on the lips, before pulling fully away from her and leaving the kitchen.  “I’ll be in my office for a few hours to finish up some work.  Don’t worry about cooking dinner tonight.  I’m ordering pizza.” 

 

Finding her voice, she called out, “Okay!” to his back, not understanding what just happened. 

* * *

After good pizza and only slight awkwardness around Matthew, she and Liam went to bed.  But alas, lately she hadn’t been able to sleep the whole night through.  Jitters from the impending end of High School.  She woke up around two in the morning and could not, for the life of her, get back to sleep.  She decided to get a glass of water and maybe listen to some music for a while until she felt sleepy again.  For these instances, it was a good thing that Liam always ended up sleeping with his back to her during the night.  She didn’t disturb him one bit as she got out of bed and padded her way down the stairs. 

 

The house was dark save for moonlight and streetlights peering in through the windows.  It lit her way to the kitchen where she filled a glass with water from the fridge filter.  She took a big sip of the cold water, quenching her dry throat, before she heard sounds coming from the living room.  She could see a glow from the tv in the hallway and figured Matthew had issues staying asleep too and sought well enough to watch tv.  Abandoning her phone and earphones on the kitchen counter with her water, she wandered in to see what kind of movie he was watching.  Maybe it was some sort of action movie?  She could hear groaning and slapping. 

 

But when she walked into the room, she could see the tv screen clearly.  It definitely wasn’t a regular Netflix film he was watching.  By the way the man was holding the woman’s wrists crossed behind her back while he pummeled her pussy from behind with his cock clued her in on the fact that Matthew was watching porn. 

 

She had cast her eyes to the couch just to be sure that it was him watching and gasped at the image he presented.  He was dressed in nothing but a shirt and boxers, and his hand was stroking the considerable bulge under the fabric.  She could see his veiny head peeking out of the leg of his boxers as he touched himself to the images of the film. 

 

She gaped.  She felt frozen.  It was huge!  Bigger than Liam’s for sure.  But this was Matthew!  Liam’s father.  Liam’s father watching porn on the couch and touching himself in the ‘privacy of his own home’.  Liam’s father watching porn on the couch, touching himself, and now looking at her. 

 

What? 

 

She gasped again when she realized he saw her standing there.  Should she leave?  She should leave.  But her feet wouldn’t listen.  She just stared at his face with wide eyes.  His hand hadn’t even slowed down stroking his dick. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he rasped, staring into her eyes. 

 

Mutely, she shook her head.  The single gulp of water had done nothing for her voice. 

 

With the hand not palming his cock, he patted the space next to him on the couch.  “Come sit then.” 

 

She didn’t want to.  She wanted to run upstairs and simply wonder if Liam’s dick would eventually grow to be as big as his dad’s.  But she found her feet following his words and taking her slowly to the couch.  She sat next to him, perching on the edge of the couch so she could make a quick getaway when her senses returned to her. 

 

“Watch,” he gestured with his head to the tv, but kept his eyes on her face. 

 

She turned to the tv and gasped as the scene changed.  The male actor was now hammering away into the woman’s ass. 

 

She gasped as she started feeling heated at the sight of such explicit images.  She’d never really watched porn.  She didn’t need to when she had Liam.  She knew he probably watched it at some point.  But she didn’t mind.  She never thought it would affect her that much.  But here she was, panties damp, wondering if anal really felt as good as the screaming woman made it seem. 

 

“You like it?” Matthew’s voice whispered in her ear. 

 

Her breathing hitched at the sudden sound of his voice and his hot breath wafting over her ear and neck.  “What?” 

 

“Do you like the movie?” he asked, his voice way too casually for their circumstances. 

 

“I-I guess,” she said honestly.  She still hadn’t looked away from the screen. 

 

So, she didn’t notice when Matthew’s hand left his cock and started trailing up her inner thigh.  When she felt his touch, it was already too late and his fingers were stroking up the crotch of her panties.  She always felt warm in Liam’s room and just slept in panties and a tank top. 

 

“Oh, I think you really like the movie,” he whispered, his fingers stroking her folds through the thin cotton.  “You’re so wet.” 

 

She couldn’t help but move her hips with his touch.  It was completely physical and instinctive.  She also couldn’t stop the light mewls coming out of her mouth.  She did steadily keep her eyes on the television instead of his face leaning closer to hers.  She couldn’t imagine what he looked like while stroking his fingers down his son’s girlfriend’s crotch. 

 

“Do you want to cum?” he hissed.  “Do you want my fingers inside you?” 

 

The words seemed to snap some life and nerve back into her as she gasped sharply and jumped to her feet.  “I’m so sorry!  I—I can’t--” she cut herself off and raced out of the living room and back to Liam’s room.  She grabbed her t-shirt from the day to wipe herself off before replacing her panties with new ones and climbing back into bed.  She didn’t get another wink of sleep. 

 

* * *

A few days later, she felt like she could finally relax.  She saw Matthew sparingly and when she did, he didn’t let on any reaction about what had happened.  Liam hadn’t noticed anything odd about her behavior, fully immersed into his sports.   

 

The summer heat had already hit them despite still being at school.  She’d been forced to wear shorts and a bikini top just to get through the heatwave without fainting.  Liam saw fit to invite the team over for a pool party to cool down.  So nearly fifteen teenaged boys were roughhousing in the water while she slaved in the kitchen making lunch.  She was making easy turkey sandwiches and homemade French fries. 

 

She froze when she heard someone enter the kitchen while she was chopping the potatoes.  She knew it couldn’t have been Liam or one of his teammates because they would have been loud and dripping wet.  It had to be Matthew.  And this would be the first time since _that night_  that they were completely alone.  She kept her composure and continued her chopping, determined not to let on how shaken and slightly turned on she still was.  She’d never finished what he started when he touched her. 

 

“Smells good,” his deep voice commented.  His deep voice directly behind her.  And then she felt his large hands encased the bare part of her ass cheeks hanging out of her shorts, dragging them up as he dug his fingers into her flesh. 

 

She squeaked, “What are you doing?” 

 

He chuckled above her head and asked her, “I thought this was waiting for me?” 

 

She flushed as he quoted the words she had mistakenly spoke to him while stroking her own ass meant for Liam.  But she couldn’t deny the quivering in her quim at his touch.  And the desperation for a closer touch, a deeper touch.  But that was wrong.  Liam was just in the backyard with most of his team! 

 

“We can’t!” she gasped as his fingers dipped into the crotch of her shorts, stroking her more aggressively than he had before. 

 

“They’re deep into a chicken tournament,” Matthew chuckled, his breath washing over the back of her neck.  He pulled her shorts down to her ankles and grinned at the sight of her heart bikini bottoms.  “Cute.”  He turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers at the same time as he pushed the crotch of her bottoms aside and sank his fingers into her, swallowing her high-pitched moan at the intrusion. 

 

She dragged her lips from his and gasped, “Mr. O’Brian...” 

 

“Matthew,” he corrected as he fingers her pussy with two fingers.  “Don’t worry, Jamie.  I’ll take care of you.” 

 

She couldn’t use her voice anymore as he struck that special spot inside her with cool precision that made her melt.  She felt overwhelmingly hot as her whole body flushed.  She was humiliated when she felt the undeniable pool of her arousal drip over his hand.  And she blushed at the little noises escaping her mouth when he turned his thumb to her clit and pressed in with determination to make her lose control. 

 

“Cum for me, Jamie!” he growled into her neck. 

 

With a whine muffled into her own hand, she obeyed with overflowing enthusiasm.  She pulsed over his crooking fingers until the wave passed.  When he saw her go completely slack, he pulled his fingers out of her and slide them into his mouth, licking her essence off of his skin.  She flushed at the image with a new flood of arousal.   

 

He smirked at her and knelt in front of her, splaying one of her legs out to the side so he could dig his face into her pussy and lick away the escaping cum from her folds and thighs.  He licked her clean and replaced the crotch of her bikini bottoms.  Instead of pulling her shorts back up, he pulled them off her ankles and tossed them on the stool.  “You should go swim.  I’ll finished the fries.” 

 

With a hoarse whisper, she said, “O-okay,” and left the kitchen on shaky legs.  When she got the backyard, she saw Liam holding one of his teammates on his shoulders while they played chicken with another pair.  She quickly dipped herself in the cool water on the other end and tried to calm her racing heart. 

* * *

Jamie could not stop thinking about everything that had already happened between her and Matthew.  And the fact that she wanted more.  She just didn’t know how she would go about it.  And if she actually had the nerve to do so.  She felt horrible for betraying Liam.  But more and more he was ignoring her for sports or friends.  He barely had any school work to do the closer they got to graduation.  And lately, when all she did was ask to go out to dinner just the two of them, or ask him to help her study, he’d snap at her.  She felt like maybe he was outgrowing her. 

 

One night, she was at her own house for once, but packing another overnight bag for Liam’s house.  Her mother was away at a conference for three days and wanted her to stay at the O’Brian’s so she knew someone was looking out for her.  Jamie was only too happy to go along with it.  If nothing else, she’d see her boyfriend again. 

 

Only, when she was pulling up in the O’Brian driveway, she got a text from said boyfriend that made her want to cry. 

Maybe he really just didn’t want to be with her anymore.  Could she let him go if that was the case?  She loved him, but was that enough?  Holding back tears, she texted him back. 

She shouldered her bag and entered the house anyway.  Dropping off her things in Liam’s room, she found herself roaming the house for Matthew.  She saw his keys in the bowl, so she knew he was home.  She found his bedroom door wide open and saw the light on under the connected bathroom door.  With a sigh, she lost all self-control, and sat herself down on his bed to wait for him. 

 

Would he be receptive if she initiated?  Or would that kill his thrill of dominance?  She didn’t care.  She’d entice him some way. 

 

Her heart still leapt in her throat when the bathroom door opened and out walked Matthew, still in his office clothes sans the jacket.  He paused when he saw her on his four-poster bed, but then slowly grinned, “I didn’t know you were coming over today.” 

 

“My mom’s out of town,” she whispered, tilting her hips forward on the edge of the bed.  “Liam’s stuck at late practice.  He’s crashing at Peter’s tonight.” 

 

Matthew’s grin widened, “Is that so?” as he stalked towards her.  He knelt in front of her, his hand on her bare knee at the hem of her skirt.  “Are you lonely?” 

 

She panted quietly as his hand trailed up the inside of her thigh and disappeared into her skirt.  “Are you?” 

 

“Not anymore,” he rasped, pushing the crotch of her panties aside and stroking her warm folds. 

 

She panted eagerly now, spreading her legs as her hand gripped his forearm, holding him against her.  She wanted him to make her feel like he had before.  Like Liam never had. 

 

Matthew leaned in to nibble and suck on her neck while he put pressure on her clit, sending little shocks into her system every time he flicked it.  “Do you want my fingers in you again?” 

 

“Yes!” she moaned hungrily, bending her head back.  She whined when he pulled away from her completely. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled at her candor.  “I will.  But I want to see all of you this time.  Strip.” 

 

Blushing, she started by trailing her shirt off her torso, dropping it to the carpet.  His eyes ate up the sight of her white lace encased breasts, the image of tempting innocence.   

 

“The skirt now,” he ordered, voice deepening with every word. 

 

Wordlessly, she unlatched her skirt at the side and slipped it down her creamy thighs, revealing matching white lace covering her wet cunt. 

 

“Everything else,” he said. 

 

She unhooked her bra first, dragging the straps down her shoulders with wide doe eyes looking up at him.  Once that fell, she stood at full height, still over a head shorter than him, and bent over to slip her panties down her legs, kicking them off her feet at the carpet. 

 

With a growl, he pushed her onto the bed.  She bounced a bit on the mattress with a little yelp and then his fingers were inside her.  She arched her back off the bed and writhed into the pleasure of his rough ministrations as overwhelming pleasure immediately overtook her. 

 

“Oh, oh!  So good!” she whimpered at his touch. 

 

“You’re so tight,” he grunted.  “Wonder what it’ll feel like on my cock.” 

 

A new flush of fluids gushed out of her at his words.  She seen that cock.  That huge cock peeking out of his boxers as he stroked himself.  Maybe she had decided even then that she wanted it inside of her. 

 

She started to keen when he bent his fingers inside her and pressed the tips of them into her magical spot with an aggressiveness she’d yet to see.  “Come on, cum for me, Jamie,” he goaded her as she instinctively tried to writhe away from the overwhelming sensations.  He bent his fingers in that come-hither motion again and again until her cunt was squirting out on to his hand in a stream of clear wetness.  Her back bowed off the bed as she let out a loud squeal of pleasure, her eyes clenched shut as her inner muscles flexed around his digits. 

 

His fingers pulled out of her and pressed into her lips.  “Taste yourself.  You taste so fucking good.” 

 

It didn’t occur to her not to do as he said, immediately wrapping her tongue around his fingers and tasting the slightly salty tangy taste of her.  He pulled his fingers from her mouth and wiped his fingers on the duvet before standing at her shaking thighs.  She watched in rapture as he started stripping off his shirt and undershirt.  His pants fell down with a soft thumb.  Then his briefs were down and she got an unobstructed view of his glorious cock. 

 

He wrapped his hand around it and flexed it a little for her viewing pleasure.  “You want this inside you?” 

 

“Yes!” she moaned eagerly. 

 

She expected him to just push it right in like he’d done with his fingers.  But instead, he flopped onto his back next to her and pulled her up so she was straddling his hips.  He pressed his cock flat against his stomach and brought her wet snatch on top of his pole.  “Grind against it for a minute.  I want to see you.” 

 

She almost said, ‘Yes, sir’ before just nodded and started to slide her folds up and down his length.  She moved against him as if she were riding him, bending her knees up and resting her hands on his chest.  This action made her arms press her breasts together and it seemed to be a good view by the way his eyes were watching her tightening nipples.  Feeling the veins of his cock stroke her pussy lips made her get more and more aroused.  When the head of his cock bumped into her clit, she let out small mewls.  Their genitals became so coated in her juices, he almost slipped inside her several times.

 

His hands on her hips halted her movements, startling a disappointed sigh from her.  But by his grin, he wasn’t stopping her.  He was moving on.  “You’re going to ride me.  But turn around and face the other way.  I want to see your ass bouncing on my cock.” 

 

She felt another pool of arousal as she careful got onto her knees and turned around.  She hovered over his cock and finally touched it with her own hand, holding it steady as she began to descend onto him. 

 

His groan behind her made her sink down on him quicker until her ass landed on his stomach and he was buried to the hilt.  She threw her head back and moaned.  She had never felt so full with Liam.  With her knees planted on the bed and her hands planted on his thighs, she started to lift up and down on top of him.  There was a slight splash of fluids when their skin slapped together.  But it all added to the arousal of their situation. 

 

“Fuck, I love your sexy ass,” he grunted as he thrust his hips up into her.  “How does my cock feel in your cunt?” 

 

“Oh god, so good!” she moaned, his cock hitting her cervix on every thrust.  But it only served to please her, never painful.  “You’re so deep inside me!” 

 

That egged him on as he reached a hand back and smacked her ass.  She yelped at the sharp sting, and her cunt squeezed him in response. 

 

“Like that, huh?” he chuckled, spanking her again. 

 

“Yes!” she screamed as she clenched around him again.  “I’m gonna cum!” 

 

“Good,” he growled as he gripped her ass cheeks and pulled her up and down on his throbbing cock.  “I want you to scream my name.” 

 

As she tightened around him, she shrieked, “MATTHEW!” 

 

He grunted as she squeezed his dick so much that he could barely move in her anymore.  When her walls started to relax and flutter around him, he pulled her down so her back was flush with his chest and continued pounding away inside her sensitive pussy. 

 

“You need to cum again.  With me this time.  Screaming my name, begging for my cum in your cunt,” he hissed in her ear as he pistoned his cock in and out of her squirting pussy. 

 

Beside herself with pleasure, she was shocked to feel the edges of another orgasm threaten to overtake her.  “Yes, fuck yes, Matthew!  I want to feel your hot cum flooding my cunt, filling me up.  I’m going to cum on your cock.  Cum with me!  Give me your cum, please!” 

 

With a howl, he snapped his hips into hers with a ferocity she hadn’t felt from him yet, hitting her at the deepest parts of her and unleashing an explosive pleasure that seized all her muscles.  She pulsed over him, unbearably tight, her pussy coaxing is cock inside her as he erupted.  Strings of white cum shot out of his tip and against the walls of her cunt and cervix.  He held face inside her as her walls massaged his load out of him and into her, holding her legs up against her shoulders as he brushed his lips against her cheek. 

 

“Tomorrow, we try anal.” 


	2. Our Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie had no idea what she was in for waking up in her boyfriend's father's bed after spending the night riding his cock.

Jamie felt sunlight hitting her closed eyes and wondered what time it was.  Then she remembered it was Friday and she had school!  She tried to get up but was weighed down by something heavy on her lower body.  Something that was causing a bubble of pleasure in her belly and the soaking of her pussy that made her moan out sleepily.  Her legs were propped up, knees in the air and wide apart. 

 

She rubbed her eyes and peered down to see Matthew, her boyfriend’s father, tongue deep in her pussy like a ravenous beast.  When he noticed that she was awake and looking down at her, he grinned into her pussy and took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it.  She threw her head back and gasped sharply at the onslaught of pleasure he was putting her through. 

 

He pulled his mouth away and ran his fingers over her clit instead, never not touching her.  He rested his chin next to his hand on her inner thigh and smiled up at her.  “Good morning, Jamie.” 

 

“Ma--Matthew,” she gasped, struggling to keep her eyes open and her voice even.  “We ca—can't right now.  I have to get to school!” 

 

He still carried on circling her clit with his fingers.  “No, you don’t.  I called the school – since your mom made me your secondary emergency contact – and told them you were stick.  I texted Liam the same.  Talked to your mom already.  Called myself into work.  You’re all mine.  All day.” 

 

A violent shiver broke through her body at his words.  He took the opportunity to take his fingers from her clit and slide them into her wet cunt.  She moaned at being filled again.  She was slightly sore from the night before, but nothing would keep her from more pleasure. 

 

He laved her clit with his tongue again as he dipped his fingers in and out of her pussy before retracting them, leaving her whimpering to be filled again.  She froze when his wet fingers started circling her rosebud.  Was he going to put his fingers in  _there_? 

 

She let out a terrified squeak as he just started dipping the tip of his middle finger inside, trying to wiggle away.  His strong arm wrapped around her hips prevented that.  And he abandoned her clit to speak to her, “I told you what we’d be doing today, darling.” 

 

With horror, she remembered. 

 

 _“Tomorrow, we try anal.”_  

 

He  _had_. 

 

“But,” she whined, “I’ve never...”  She blushed at her inexperience in front of him. 

 

But he just grinned, “I know, sweet girl.  That’s why I have to prepare you.  I want you to enjoy this.  Because I am definitely going to enjoy being the only cock in your ass.” 

 

She blushed even more at his words because she could feel another gush of wetness coming out of her pussy at his words. 

 

“Just focus on the pleasure, and relax,” he cooed.  “Don’t tense up.  And don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

 

She deliberately widened her legs and relaxed them, giving him a nod to continue.  He latched his mouth to her clit again and rolled it with his tongue while pumping his finger into her ass.  It felt like his finger was wetter than it could have gotten from her pussy.  And she noticed a little bottle next to them on the bed.  He’d gotten lube out for this moment. 

 

She winced a bit when he dipped another finger inside her hole.  But the uncomfortable stretching was out shined by the pleasure of his ministrations on her clit. 

 

She let her head fall back on the pillow under it and relaxed into him, letting him take care of her.  After a moment of getting used to it, the sensation of something thrusting into her ass felt pleasurable on its own, nonetheless coupled with the sensations of her clit.  Her pussy felt achingly empty, but one man could only do so much about that. 

 

His sucking on her clit grew more and more vigorous and soon she was tipping over the edge, biting into the pillow under her head as she moaned out his name.  “Matthew!” 

 

He licked up her slit and kept finger her asshole.  “I can feel you clenching on my fingers down here.  I can’t wait to feel it on my cock.  You ready?” 

 

She wasn’t sure if she was ready.  She just didn’t want this to end.  So, she nodded and watched in rapt fascination as he kept his fingers in her while using the bottle of lube in his other hand to get his hard cock properly coated and ready.  She winced as he pulled his fingers out of her and used that hand to tiled her hips up and stuff a pillow under them.  He pressed his thumb into her clit and lightly stroked it.  He pressed the head of his cock at her rosebud and whispered, “Just the tip first.  We’ll work up from there.  Tell me if it hurts.” 

 

She felt touched at how different, more tender, he was being with her compared to last night.  Maybe there was more than lust in his eyes when he looked at her. 

 

He started slowly pushing in, his head popping into her hold easily with the amount of lube he’d applied to his dick.  He kept it at just the head and thrust it in and out of her gently.  Other than a bigger stretch than his fingers, she felt okay.  After a few minutes of this, he asked, “Ready for more?” 

 

She nodded eagerly, wanting to be filled and figure out what all the fuss was with anal.  He smiled at her and swiped his thumb up and down the length of her slit, circling her clit, as he worked more of his cock into her.  He added another inch every few thrusts or so, pausing to add more lube when needed.  Eventually, his hips were flush with her ass and he was all the way inside her. 

 

She watched him shudder as he closed his eyes and groaned, “Fuck, your ass feels amazing.  How do you feel?” 

 

It felt odd to have something so large back there.  But it was a good odd once she adjusted.  It was very different from having him in her pussy, but it felt good.  It hit different spots of pleasure.  Experimentally, she shifted her hips into him and moaned when his cock slid along her canal.  “I feel good.  I want more.” 

 

“That’s my girl,” Matthew cooed, slowly pulling out and pushing back in again.  He grunted as he fucked her slowly, steadily building up speed.  He kept playing with her clit, eventually sticking his fingers into her pussy and fucking her there too.  It was indescribable, being fucked in both holes.  It made her understand the appeal of double penetration in threesomes.  She couldn’t hold back her moans, clutching at the bed sheets with her fingers as she fluttered around his fingers. 

 

After another minute or so, he buried himself into her ass and settled in there.  She could tell he hadn’t cum yet, so she opened her eyes to ask him what was wrong. 

 

“I want to cum in your ass,” he grunted.  “From behind.  Turn over?” 

 

She nodded and winced as he pulled out of her.  Her legs were a bit shaky so his strong arms helped her roll over and settle her ass up in the air for him to push into her from behind.  She anticipated being filled again with his hard cock when he pressed the head into her back entrance again.  She moaned at the sensations. 

 

“Feel good, baby?” she heard him grunt behind her. 

 

“Yes, so good!” she moaned into the pillow. 

 

“You gonna cum with my cock in your ass?” he asked as he reached under her to stick his fingers back into her pussy.  He hooked his fingers inside her and pressed onto her g-spot. 

 

“Fuck yes!” she yelled, thrusting back towards him. 

 

He was really picking up speed now, pistoning in and out of her asshole like it was her cunt.  His hips slapped into her ass over and over again, his free hand digging into her fresh for purchase to yank her back onto his cock.  “I’m gonna dump my load in your ass.  Ready?” 

 

He dug his fingers into her g-spot particularly roughly and made her wail out as both of her holes clenched onto his fingers and dick.  “MATHEW!!  OH GOD!!” 

 

She was still cumming when his hips started to stutter into her and then his hot cum was flooding her ass.  She panted deeply as he slowly pulled out, gasping as she felt cum spilling out of her now-gaping asshole. 

 

“Fuck, that was amazing, sweet girl,” Matthew rasped as he affectionately smoothed his hand over her shaking thighs.  “Rest up for a minute.  Then we definitely need a shower.” 

 

After a couple minutes of them laying down and panting, Matthew deemed them rested enough to shower.  He helped her onto her legs and lead her into his connected bathroom.  “Go ahead and start the water.  I’m putting the sheets in the washer.” 

 

She shyly nodded and closed the door.  She made her way to the compact shower big enough for two and opened the frosted glass door.  She turned the nozzle to the W for warm and waited until the water was warm enough for her to step through.  She stood under the spray and let the water wash over her.  She was only in there for a few minutes before she heard the door open and Matthew was stepping in behind her. 

 

“Here, let me help you clean up,” he cooed, grabbing the shampoo first.  He deposited it into his hands and started gently and thoroughly massaging it into her hair.  She sighed, contented, and leaned her head into his hands.  He tenderly leaned her head under the water to rinse it away.  He then reached for the loofah and body wash.  He teasingly nibbled on her ear as he said, “Have to clean you up down there too.” 

 

Her face turned scarlet as he soaped up the loofa and his hands, running them all over her body.  The loofah centered around her front, while his hand dipped into the crack of her ass.  He pulled her cheeks apart and she could still feel cum dribbling out and slipping down her thighs.  He washed it all away. 

 

He suddenly spun her around so she was facing him, and she saw his cock slowly re-inflating, poking her belly.  He pulled her closer so she was pressed against him, trapping his cock between their hips as he dug his hand into her behind and started fingering her tender asshole.  “You’re so fucking sexy, Jamie.  Look at how hard you get me just standing there, all wet and flushed.” 

 

She flushed even more at his words.  The water washed away the soap from their slippery bodies and she felt emboldened being so close to him in such close quarters.  She reached between them and grasped his cock herself, dragging her hand up and down the thick limb and tucking it between her legs, wanting to feel it slide against the folds of her pussy.  Matthew gasped and leaned down to kiss her, running his hand down her body. 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to his, wanting to feel as much of him as she can.   

 

She whimpered when he rotated their bodies around until he was under the spray.  He ducked away from her lips with a wink.  “Gotta wash my hair too, darling.  Then I’m going to hold you up and fuck you under the water.” 

 

She gasped at his words and waited patiently while he washed his hair.  The he was grabbing her hips and tilting her away, grabbing her leg and setting her foot on the soap shelf so he could aim his cock for her cunt.  He slipped in easy with how wet she was as well as the water pouring over them. 

 

“Matthew!” she mewled as he pulled her over him, fucking up into her with gentle determination.  He wasn’t being as rough as he was before.  But he was definitely quick.  They couldn’t last forever in this position.  She idly realized this was the first time she’d had sex in the shower, or standing up.  Matthew was moving through a lot of her firsts that Liam never desired to explore before. 

 

“That’s it, Jamie.  Cum for me now,” Matthew grunted into her shoulder, reaching around to pinch her clit. 

 

She exploded around him, desperately clinging to his arm and shoulder behind her so she didn’t fall.  She could tell some of the liquid around her cunt and inner thighs wasn’t water.  Her orgasm quickly set off his own, and she could feel him spilling inside her again. 

 

After gently setting her on two feet, Matthew cleaned up her pussy with a grin, as well as his dick, and shut the water off.  They pulled towels around themselves and dried off before getting dressed.  He dressed in his normal business attire, not having much casual clothing.  She dressed in the shorts and light sweatshirt she’d been planning to wear to school that day.  Luckily, she also had a hair dryer at the O’Brian house and was able to dry off her hair before following Matthew down to the kitchen.  He made them waffles and they talked. 

 

She was surprised at how much they had in common, and how less embarrassed she was to be around him now.  They didn’t get into deep conversation, but it was nice to relax with him and have time to rest after the very active morning they had. 

 

By lunch, they’d watched a few comedy specials on Netflix and then she offered to make them tomato and mozzarella sandwiches for lunch.  They were just sitting down and eating when the door opened and Liam was walking in.  He had a look of concern when he saw her, “Hey, I’ve been worried about you.  You didn’t answer your phone.” 

 

She blushed, “Oh, sorry.  I fell asleep, just woke up to eat.  I must have left my phone upstairs.” 

 

He easily accepted her answer and kissed her forehead.  “Well, I went ahead and got your work from our classes.  How are you feeling?  You didn’t seem sick earlier.” 

 

She inwardly screamed.  “I’m just feeling a little funky.  I think the stress of graduating just dipped my immune system.  I’m sure I'll be fine to get back to school by Monday.  Thanks for bringing me my work.” 

 

He lovingly brushed his hand through her hair and then gave his dad a weird look.  “What are you doing home from work?” 

 

Matthew didn’t seem nearly as panicked to come up with a response as she felt.  He waved his hand casually as he swallowed his food.  “Melissa was being a helicopter mom about Jamie staying home sick alone when she wasn’t even in town.  I offered to take the day off and watch over her.  It isn’t that hard, you’re not children.  But Melissa hasn’t figured that out yet.” 

 

Liam easily digested this and nodded.  “Well, I can’t stay long.  I’m just off campus for lunch, and I have a quiz in Calculus.” 

 

“Good luck with that.  I know how much you love math,” Jamie told him sarcastically. 

 

He narrowed her eyes at her playfully and kissed her forehead.  “I can take over dinner tonight.  Something easy, and then we’ll just go to bed.” 

 

She frowned, trying to think of a way out of that.  It felt wrong to be so close to Liam now.  “I was thinking I’d sleep on the couch.  I don’t want to get you sick when you have the big game next week.” 

 

Liam looked like he was reluctant to agree with her.  He couldn’t risk not being able to play his game.  “Well, then--” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Matthew cut in, not really looking at them.  “You’re not sleeping on the couch.  Just sleep in my bed until you’re better.  I'll take our couch.” 

 

_Our couch._

 

To Liam, it was probably an excusable slip of the tongue.  To her, it was a reminder of her finding him touching himself to porn late at night.  The first time she felt his fingers on her pussy.  Now that she knew what she’d been missing, she wished she hadn’t freaked out and run off.   

 

Liam soon left with a kiss on her cheek, back to school.  As soon as the door was closed, Matthew’s hands were on her.  He was tugging her jean shorts down to the middle of her thighs, and then dragging her black thong down with them. 

 

“What are you doing?” she whispered shrilly.  “What if he comes back?” 

 

“He’s got a quiz to get to,” he hissed in her ear as he pressed his fingers into her folds, bending her over the counter. 

 

They moved like wildfire against each other.  His fingers were inside her as she thrust her hips back into his hand while he pulled his pants down.  “You need to remember that you’re mine now.” 

 

The next second, she was naked and he’d picked her up on the counter and pushed her legs up under her arms, and he was fucking his fingers into her at rapid speed. She’d cum so quickly, and was still cumming when he quickly shoved his cock into her cunt and fucked her into a second wave of pleasure.  She had three more orgasms before he filled her up. 

 

She never felt so sore yet buzzing with pleasure and yearning for more.  But Matthew seemed to think they needed to pace themselves.  They finished their sandwiches and drinks and flirted.  It felt nice to be so wanted again. 

 

They settled back onto the couch, Jamie lying down with her head on his leg, and they watched a few episodes of Seinfeld.  After a couple hours of that, Matthew suddenly said, “I wanna show you a favorite movie of mine.” 

 

She didn’t have the chance to respond before he was switching the TV to another mode and suddenly there was a porno on the big screen.  It seemed as if he’d been in the middle of watching it at some point because it was right in the thick of the action.  Jamie immediately felt warmer at the image of the woman surrounded by cocks.  One under her, thrusting up into her cunt.  One behind her, shoving itself into her asshole.  And another leaning into her head, fucking her face. 

 

Matthew reached his hand down to play with her breasts, whispering, “Does that look like fun?” 

 

She licked her head, her eyes focused on the TV. 

 

“Do you think you’d be interested in something like that?” he asked, twisting her nipple with his fingers. 

 

She whimpered, “I’ve never done anything like that before.” 

 

“That’s okay,” he cooed to her.  “You handled my cock in your ass for the first time beautifully.  liked my fingers fucking your cunt at the same time.  Maybe you’d like having a cock in both.” 

 

She was shifting her hips on the couch, wanting something to fuck right now.   “Yes, I want that.” 

 

“Take off your shorts,” he ordered her, pinching her nipple one more time. 

 

She did so with a whimper and pulled them right off.  She spun onto her knees and climbed onto him.  He easily embraced her and guided her to straddle him.  She smashed her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth.  He groaned at her initiative and kissed her thoroughly back.  He reached down with his hand and pulled her panties to the side, stroking her pussy lips.  He had a way of revving her up so quickly that her cunt was just gaping and dripping, desperate for something to fill it.  She dragged her lips away from his and hissed down at him, “I want you to fuck my pussy from behind.” 

 

She felt him tightly squeezed her ass and thigh and groan deep in his throat at her words.  He starred up at her with dark eyes full of lust.  “Gladly.”  He practically ripped her clothes off of her and then bent her over the back of the couch.  He was naked in seconds and pushing into her from behind.  He quickly started up a rapid rhythm, shoving his cock up her dripping snatch. 

 

“Yes, please, Matthew!” she begged, not sure what she was begging for.  “Please!” 

 

“I got you, baby,” he told her, fucking her faster.  “I’ll take care of you.” 

 

She whimpered into the couch cushion as her body rocked back and forth from the force of his cock.  She wanted to cum, imaging what it would be like to have a cock in her ass right now along with the cock in her pussy.  Her cunt rippled over him as the thoughts pushed her over the end and she exploded.  Her vision even went white for a second, and then she came back as she felt flooded with his warm seed shooting for her womb and painting her inner walls. 

 

Matthew grunted as the last of his cum was milked into her pussy, pulling out and collapsing onto the couch.  He pulled her onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin on his chest.  After a quiet moment or two of them catching their breath, he said, “I can’t wait to tell Peter that you’re up for the threesome.” 


	3. Uncle Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie can't wait until graduation.

Jamie had felt like she was on pins and needles for the next few weeks.  She blamed her jitters on their upcoming graduation and finals in a few days – at least whenever Liam asked what was wrong.  But really, she had the same words running through her head.  Words Matthew had whispered in her ear while he fed his cock into her ass while Liam was sleeping.

_“I can’t wait to watch Peter fuck you.  For us to share your little body between us.  See you sucking his cock.  I can feel your pussy squeezing my fingers, just begging for another cock to fill your cunt while I fuck your ass.  You’ll get that.  All of that.  But not yet.  When you graduate.  That will be our little celebration.”_

She had nearly cried when he revealed that she would have to wait.  She wasn’t certain when this turned into such a sordid affair.  But she was just aching for all of those promises to be fulfilled.

Liam was none the wiser, of course.  He was oblivious to all the secret groping his father did of his girlfriend when he wasn’t paying enough attention to her.  Which seemed to be all the time recently.

Jamie had nearly choked on her sausage dinner when Matthew had started dragging his hand up her thigh, pulling the hem of her skirt with it as he went.

She made a show of sipping her water in an attempt to cool herself down as his fingers reached the crotch of her panties and starting stroking up and down until she was damp and her clit started bulging under the fabric.

But, of course, he had stopped touching her before she could cum and carried on eating his dinner as if nothing was awry.  And Liam sitting across from them, was absorbed into his phone.

And, of course, he had made up for it later when he came and ate her out in the bathroom while she was brushing her teeth.  She had to smother her screams of euphoria with a nearby towel since Liam was still awake.

Matthew seemed to enjoy randomly touching her when he probably shouldn’t.  He liked teasing her and then making her wait for him to finish her off.  He loved to hear her beg, cry out his name.  And then whispering filthy things in her ears about the fun times they were going to have with Peter when she finally graduated.

One afternoon, she had been doing yoga in the living room to try and relax.  Only to feel his hands sneaking up behind her and grope her ass cheeks, squeezing each of them as tightly as he could.

Later that night, he roughly fondled her through her jean shorts while playing another threesome porno for her on the television in the living room where everything began.

She had only cum harder when he was inside her.

Meanwhile, Liam and she had practically turned into roommates.  She pretty much knew that they were going to break up sooner or later.  She only hoped it was later so that she could get her graduation celebration.  It made things easier that Liam fell right to sleep once he laid in bed.  She could sneak out without him knowing a thing.

Like tonight.  Liam was snoring beside her, and she knew that if Matthew wasn’t already downstairs waiting for her, she wouldn’t be waiting long down there for him.  She quickly got out of bed and dressed in clothes, the kind that turned Matthew on to see on her.  Sneakers, white shirt with no bra, black skirt with innocent white panties he could strip off of her. 

She tip toed down the stairs to see no one.  So, she got herself a glass of water and sat at the dining table, rocking her knees back and forth while she waited.

He finally showed his face, walking into the dining room, fully dressed as well.  She knew he had probably been working in his office until he heard her come down.  And now, he could work on her.  A slow smirk dragged at the corner of his lips, “What are you doing down here, sweetheart?”

She sipped at her water, giving him big doe eyes.  “I was thirsty, daddy.”

That was also something they’d recently started up.  She’d never really had an issue with the kink, having never known her father to link the term to.  So, she’d let it slip out while he was digging his fingers into her pussy and watched as his cock jumped in the air and his eyes darkened.  She’d taken to calling him that quite often now.

She saw his eyes darken now as he watched her take another gulp of water.  “Is that all, little girl?”

She shyly shook her head, “No.  No, it’s not.”

“What else?” he asked with played on concern.  “Can daddy help?”

She averted her eyes, her hands playing with the hem of her skirt.  “I ache.”

“Where, darling?” he asked her as he slowly approached her, his fingers sliding against the top of the dining table, eyeing her.  “Where do you ache?”

Jamie blushed as he loomed over her.  “My pussy…” she whispered almost inaudibly.  “It aches and feels hot all the time.  Nothing I do can make it go away.  Can you help make it go away, daddy?”

Matthew grinned lecherously, falling onto his knees between her knees as they started automatically falling open to give him room.  He skimmed his hands over her thighs and leaned over her face, “Yes, baby.  Daddy can make the ache go away.”

She started breathing heavier as he kissed her cheeks and neck, feeling flush all over.  She released a whimper under her breath when his hands snuck under her skirt and dipped into the elastic of her panties.  He hissed against the skin of her ear, “First, we need to take these off, baby.  So daddy can get to the ache.”

“Okay, daddy,” she mewled softly, voice a mere whisper.

“Good girl,” he cooed as he slid her panties down her legs and over her sneakers.

Matthew eyed the half-hidden view of her bare and dripping snatch under her skirt, licking his lips.  “I think I see the problem, baby girl.  You’re aroused.”

Jamie suppressed a smirk at their game.  “I am?  How do I fix it?”

“Don’t worry, baby,” he cooed, his face inching closer and closer to her slit.  “I’ll take care of you.”

Jamie panted a bit when she could feel his hot breath spreading on the skin of her folds, warming her up before his lips descending on her pussy.  She whimpered louder as his tongue licked her up and down.  Her juices leaked out of her and into his mouth as he drew her clit into his lips.

“Oh, daddy!” she whined, circling her hips forward into his mouth, to get him closer.  “That feels so good, daddy!”

He groaned into her cunt as he licked her hair, holding her thighs up so she was spread out under his mouth as he dug in. 

As always, euphoria started to overtake her.  The pleasure shot up in sparks through her spine as her cunt throbbed around his tongue and drowned his face in her cum.  She had to cover her mouth to muffle her scream of completion, but uncovered it to moan, “Yes, daddy!” while she humped his face as the edge waned.

She panted as he pulled his face away and wiped his mouth of her delicious juices he could still taste on his tongue.  “Do you still ache baby?”

Jamie pouted and reached down to push a fingertip into her hole, twirling it around.  “Yes, I do, daddy!  What could make it go away?”

Matthew was already pulling his hard and leaking cock out of his work trousers.  “I have just the thing.”

Within fifteen minutes, he had her convulsing on his cock as she was laid out on the dining room table where they had just eaten dinner with his son and her boyfriend.

She always seemed to be thrumming with desire whenever she stepped foot into the O’Brian household.  She was desperate to be filled by the elder and feel small and easily manhandled by the stronger, old man.  She could only imagine what it would be like with _two_ stronger, older men.

Graduation day was looming closer and Matthew had taken to teasing her about her graduation present every chance he got.  Telling her how big Peter’s cock was.  How it would stretch out every hole of hers.  How he wanted to watch as he sank his cock into her little mouth.  He would sneak his fingers into her panties the minute they were left alone in a room, and tell her more about what the two older men were going to do with their new little fucktoy.

When graduation finally came, she was tempted to be naked under gown just so she could flash him in the crowd and tease him for a change.  Instead, she decided on her original dress.  Her mother was there, of course, and she was expected to have dinner with her that night to celebrate.  So, her present would be put on hold until she could return to the O’Brian house again.  She had blushed when she heard Matthew loudly whistling as her name was called and she walked across the stage.  She had turned crimson when he hugged her to congratulate her, and his hand covertly squeezed her lower ass cheek quickly before anyone could see.

When Liam called to let her know that he would going away for a boys weekend, she decided to plan her own boys weekend.  She told her mother she’d be spending time with Liam discussing their college plans.  Her mother was glad she’d be there, seeing as she had four late shifts in a row that weekend.

She had let Matthew know she was coming.  And he had only told her one thing.

_“Be ready, little slut.”_

Her pussy was practically pulsing as she drove over with a bag of everything she’d need.  Like it was trying to grasp at air, desperate for something to fill.  Now that she knew what anal was like, her asshole behaved much the same way.

She let herself into the house with her key and made a beeline for Matthew’s room.  She dropped her bag at the foot of the bed and looked around, trying to guess whether or not he was even home yet.  When she saw his shoes carelessly discarded by the bathroom door, she knew he was.  And then she could feel him looming behind her.

“I like the pink little schoolgirl outfit,” he chuckled. Rubbing his hands over her shoulders and arms, warming her and giving her goosebumps at the same time.  “Almost as pink as your cute little pussy.”

She gasped at his words as his scorching lips started pressing into the back of her neck.

“Peter’s so excited to meet you, baby,” he hissed into her skin.  “I’ve shown him all the pictures and videos we’ve taken.”

She never thought she would be so turned on my being filmed.  Or having to hold still with his throbbing cock buried in her pussy so he could take a photo that wasn’t blurry.  He had told her he’d be showing them to Peter.  He wanted to tease his friend just as much as he wanted to tease her.

“I could see his cock get hard in his pants when I showed him the one your legs in the air and my fingers buried in your ass to prep you.  Told me how much he wanted to fuck your little ass.  It’s been a while since he had someone so young and excitable.  He might blow his load the minute you kiss his cock.”

She groaned as she felt him kneeling behind her, pivoting her upper body forward so her ass was hanging out of her skirt.

“Pull them apart, slut,” he hissed as he nibbled on one of the globes of her ass.  She reached behind her to spread apart her butt cheeks for him as he pulled over the crotch of her panties.  He started stroking his fingers up and down her already damp slit, gathering her juices on his finger before he dipped the tip of it into her ass.

He groaned when he felt it already a little warm and lubed.  “Were you prepping yourself, baby girl?”

She blushed as she nodded, admitting it.  “Yes, daddy.”

He began sleeping his tongue over her cheeks.  “You’re gonna be such a good girl for daddy and Uncle Peter.”

Somehow, at the image of Matthew as her daddy and this Peter man as her Uncle – of which she’s never had a real one either – her pussy began to leak down her inner thigh.  “Yes, daddy.  I’ll be good for you and Uncle.”

She felt him groan behind her.  He quickly stood and pushed her down onto the bed.  “Take off your clothes.”

She swiftly complied, watching as he did the same, but leisurelier.  She was practically making a puddle on the bed as she eyed his leaking cock hanging over his thighs.

“On your side,” he barked at her while he crawled over her.

He forcibly yanked one of her legs up as she turned on her side and pulled it over his shoulder, tilting her pelvis up as he aimed his cock for her cunt.  He teased her entrance with his tip before sinking into her.

“Fuck, Matthew!” she moaned as he thrusted into her.

He forced himself into her particularly roughly, hitting her cervix like a battering ram.  She let out a slightly pained yelp.

“I’m not Matthew today,” he growled.

She looked up at him, wide eyed and pouting.  “Sorry, daddy.”

He grinned, “That’s better, little girl,” and carried on fucking her.  He carried on all the way until she was clasping on his cum, squirting cum all over him.

He pulled out of her, still hard, letting her fall onto the bed, still on her side.

“Other side,” he ordered.

She turned over onto her other side and shivered as he crawled behind her, laying on his side as well.  He pulled her other leg up and fisted his cock, sinking it back into her until his balls slapped her clit.  He cradled her body as he fed his cock into her and reached around her front to flick at her clit.

She sighed and moaned, turning her face up to watch his as he fucked her.  “Oh, daddy, I love your cock.”

“And I love your tight cunt, little girl,” he hissed, hilting himself into her harder.

“Mind if I cut in?”

Jamie gasped sharply, startled, and started reaching for sheets to cover her and trying to buck Matthew out of her.  She saw a man leering at them from the open door, hand caressing a prominent bulge in his trousers.  Matthew only laughed and gripped her hips, fucking her languidly.  “Don’t worry, baby girl.  That’s your Uncle Peter.”

The man, Peter, groaned deeply, palming his cock through his pants.  “Yeah, honey.  It’s just me, Uncle Peter.”

Jamie couldn’t suppress her violent shiver as Matthew carried on fucking her while Peter started stripping off his clothes.  She couldn’t help but eye the man up and down as he approached them, cocking jutting straight out from his body, as if pointing at them.

“Look at that cock, sweetheart,” Matthew cooed in her ear, cock stilling inside her.  “Look how hard Uncle Peter is for you.  I bet he’d love a chance to feel your hot little mouth.”

Peter groaned, fisting himself as he stood at the end of the bed.  “Fuck, yes.”

Matthew’s cock left Jamie’s pussy with a wet pop, ignoring her moan of disappointment.  “You’ll get plenty of cock, baby girl.  Now go give Uncle Peter’s cock a little kiss.”

“Yes, daddy,” she whispered, climbing onto her hands and knees and going to the end of the bed.  She looked up at the other man with doe eyes and asked, “Can I kiss your cock, Uncle Peter?”

Peter grunted deep in his chest as he stared down at her, eyes dark with raging lust.  “Of course, little girl.”

Grinning at their little games, she leaned in to kiss at the tip of his cock.  She wrapped her lips around it and sucked on it as he thrust it back and forth through her lips.

He shuddered at the pleasure of her wot and wet tongue swirling around his shaft as her mouth worked further and further down his hard dick.  “Such a good little cocksucker.  Did daddy train you well, baby girl?”

“He sure did,” Matthew groaned behind her.  “You need to pull off him, honey.  I’ll get him ready to fuck your tight little snatch.”

She shivered as Matthew pulled her head off of Peter’s dick and left her kneeling at the foot of the bed while he led Peter over to lay against the headboard with him.  “Show us that pussy and little ass, baby girl.  Bend over.”

Obedient, she pushed her ass into the air in front of them and spread her cheeks apart.  She displayed her dripping and pink cunt and glistening asshole for their eyes.  She laid the top of her head against the blanket and looked behind her, between her spread knees and gasped at what she saw happening behind her.

Peter and Matthew were sitting up against the headboard, hands on their cocks.  But not on their own cocks.  Matthew was fisting Peter’s cock, while Peter stroked his.

She had no idea it would be so hot to see two men touch each other like that.  She had no idea it would make her gush a whole new wave of fluids down her already sticky thighs.  She openly gaped and marveled at the sight.  And somehow, they could see her face from between her legs, because she caught them smirking at her.

“You like that, baby?” Matthew asked.  “I’m just getting him ready to fuck your pussy.  But I think he’s hard enough.  Now, I gotta get him wet enough.”

Jamie let out a high-pitched moan when she saw Matthew lean over Peter’s lap and start licking at his hard cock.

She watched him bathe Peter’s cock with his saliva before he pulled off and tapped Peter’s thigh with a grin.  “I think he’s ready to feel your sweet little pussy, baby girl.  Why don’t you climb on?”

“Okay, daddy,” she agreed breathlessly as she turned around and walked on her knees towards Peter while Matthew stepped away to watch.  “Do you want me to ride your cock, Uncle Peter?” she murmured as she straddled his legs and started holding his tip against her dripping cunt.

“Of course, I do,” Peter cooed, gripping her hips, guiding her down over him.

She groaned at the feeling of a new cock filling her cunt.  She held onto his hands encasing her hips and grinded her pelvis over him.

She mewled as she rocked back and forth, “Your cock is so big, Uncle Peter.”

“I think your pussy is just so tiny,” Peter chuckled, grinding up into her with his hips as he stared at her hardening nipples.  “You take my whole cock in you, too.  Such a good girl.  Our good little slut.”

She moaned, her walls fluttering around him as the ridges of his cock rubbed against all her sensitive spots.

“Start getting her ass ready for me,” Matthew ordered from the side, fisting his cock, holding a bottle of lube with his other hand.

Peter shuddered with a smirk as he reached around her ass to start rubbing her rosebud.  “Already a little wet back there,” he grinned.  He started pushing his middle finger into her ass.  She started lifting her pussy off and then sinking back down his cock, also helping the in and out movement of his finger in her ass.

When he’d managed to fit two fingers in her and start fucking her ass quickly – with the help of lube from Matthew – Matthew finally rejoined them on the bed.

“Turn around, baby,” he said, stroking Jamie’s hair.  “You gotta get my cock wet for that tight little ass of yours.”

Jamie groaned when Peter took his fingers out of her ass and twisted around, keeping his cock in her the whole time.  Matthew was there kneeling, and already feeding her his cock once her lips were close enough.  She gagged a little as he fucked her throat, but quickly got used to his rhythm and was able to take it.

She made sure to slobber all over his cock and make sure it was as dripping as she was.  He grinned as he pulled it away from her.  “Now onto the good stuff.  Stay still darling.”

She stilled over Peter, still facing away from him, her ass flush with his pelvis.  Matthew walked on his knees around her and straddled Peter’s stomach, aiming his cock head for her little rosebud.  He fed a couple lubed fingers into her hole before he lubed up his cock and started pushing his shaft into her.  She had had enough experience with anal and was well prepped enough that it didn’t hurt other than the initial stretch.  She now loved to feel of a cock up her ass.  And one up her cunt.

But both?  There were no words to describe it.  She could feel them pulsing inside her, bumping into each other through the thin wall that separated her rectum from her vagina.  They were both buried in her, groaning in pleasure, swelling even thicker as they started to fuck her together.

She thought the normal double penetration way was one cock in, one cock out.  Like, they alternated.  But not these men.  They must have done this before because they started thrusting into her simultaneously.  She felt almost unbearably full.  But the kind of unbearable fullness that drove her crazy and left her holes trying to suck the cocks back in with every forceful shove they gave.  With every thrust, her body rocked forward, tits rocking with her, back and forth.

The men were moaning loudly behind her as they pushed in and out of her.  Matthew couldn’t stop rasping about her tight ass.  “I’ll never get tired of filling this ass up.”

“I can’t get over how tight her cunt is,” Peter grunted.

“She loves this,” Matthew muttered, lifting a hand to smack her ass while he fucked her.  She let out a pleasure yelp that made both men chuckle deeply.  “She’s the perfect little whore.  Loves cock so much she wants one in all her holes.”

“I’ll tell Eric,” Peter chortled.

After a white of this, she had managed to cum on their cocks twice.  When she thought they were about to cum, they suddenly pulled out.  She whined aloud, but they just chuckled.

“We’re gonna cum in you darling, but we both wanna see you clearly,” Matthew told her, telling her to twist around so she was facing Peter again.

Peter grabbed her thighs and lifted her little body up, feeding his cock up her fluttering and gaping cunt.  Matthew sidled up behind her and pushed his cock back into her ass, chest flush with her back as he helped Peter hold her up between their bodies as they fucked back into her.

She dripped over them, feeling almost faint with pleasure.  She knew she was going to cum again, and soon, and it would be too powerful.

Matthew came first, hilting himself in her ass and filling every crevice wih warm and sticky semen.  He let out a strangled groan as he did.  And the feeling of his molten cum filling her backside, thrust Jamie into her orgasm.

“Oh fuck daddy yes!” she screamed.  She was still cumming, clenching around Peter’s still plunging cock, as Matthew pulled out of her ass and rolled over on the bed, panting heavily.  “Uncle Peter!” she shrieked as her pussy seized over his cock. 

He tossed her on her back and unevenly pummeled her pussy as his orgasm washed over him.  He pulled out of her as he started spurting cum, spraying all over her pelvis and stomach.

Jamie felt tunnel vision set in around her eyes and saw stars, the whole world going black.


	4. Summer Break Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has been spending a lot of her summer with her mom and Liam. But now both are leaving town, and there's an elusive Erik character waiting to join the fun she has at the O'Brian house.

Jamie was happy when her mother said she had to go out of town for a conference again.  She missed her mother, but she had been home for a month and a half this summer and she hadn’t really gotten to spend a lot of time at the O’Brian household.  It just so happened that Liam had told her there was football conditioning for college for two weeks and he was going to tryout for the team and see if he got a chance for a scholarship.  She wished him the best when she came over to the house to see him off.

Almost the second Liam had walked out the door and they heard his car engine start, Matthew was on her.  He had her shirt off and groaned at the sight of her bra-less chest.  “You’re gonna be the death of me, baby girl.” 

She smirked to herself as he settled in taking off her shorts, listening to his groan when he realized she’d gone without underwear as well.  He pulled her shorts down and dipped his fingers below to start stroking her warm folds.

She moaned out at the contact and her eyes fluttered closed.  “Oh!  Ugh, ah, God,” she sighed out, debating whether she should be calling him Matthew right now or Daddy.

He answered that question for her when he growled into her ear, “I’m Matthew, not God,” as his fingers circled his fingers over her clit.

When his fingers dived inside her, she felt confident mewling loudly, “Fuck, Matthew!  Please, please fuck me!”

“I love it when you beg,” he grunted as he ripped her shorts off her feet and quickly stripped his own clothes off.  She hopped up onto the kitchen counter and watched him ravenously as she waited for him to start fucking her.  He smirked at her eagerness as her legs spread wide open so he fit between them.

He loomed over her as he pushed her further up the counter and laid her on her back, pulling up one of her legs and thrusting into her without preamble.  Luckily, nowadays she seemed to flood her panties whenever in his presence and was ready for his intrusion.  She cried out loudly for him to fuck her and he quickly took up a quick rhythm, plunging his thick and hard cock into her tight cunt until she was sliding back and forth on the cool counter rapidly.  Her tits bounced with their movement as she tried to grasp at the edge of the counter to still herself and meet his thrusts with her hips. 

His thumb started pressing into her clit and she knew she was careening off the edge soon.  They had waited too long to be like this together again since her graduation.  He leaned over her body, his chest pressing into hers, clashing his lips on her anywhere he could reach.  Her neck, her chest, her lips.  He pounded into her as hard as he knew she could take, rasping into her ear.

“I fucking love you.”

She’d been shocked to hear the words but had no time to react as she was thrust into her overpowering orgasm.  It ripped through her body as she arched her back and keened loudly.  Her cunt closed in around his cock as her juiced squirted over him and the counter below them until she was a whimpering mess.  He jack-hammered into her for a few moments before she could feel his hot cum flooding her pussy.

He said nothing as he held his softening cock inside her, panting into her sternum.  She was trying to catch her own breath, deciding to ignore what he’d said.

After a minute, he pulled out of her and grabbed a towel to wet and gently clean her before declaring that they should rest up for Uncle Peter’s arrival, with their old friend, Erik.

* * *

Being prepared with an overnight bag, Jamie was able to dress in a big shirt and sleep shorts and fall asleep in Matthew’s bed with the scantily clad man himself spooning her from behind.  It was still light out when she woke up, and Matthew was still deeply breathing behind her, his arms still around her but loose in sleep.

Knowing there a good view of a meadow outside Matthew’s window at the back of the house, and feeling restless now, Jamie slowly snuck out of bed to curl over the back of the couch in the master bedroom and peer out the window at the field of daisies and poppy flowers.  It was a pretty sight.  She didn’t hear Matthew wake up or sense his presence behind her until he pressed himself to her ass.  She sighed out contentedly as she could feel him hardening against her.

“Peter and Erik won’t be here for a couple hours yet,” she heard his hiss behind her as he rutted against her through their clothes.  “Wonder what we could do until then.”

She mewled as she pushed her ass back against him.  “Please Daddy.”

That was all it took to set him off and he soon had her naked and bent over the couch.  She tried to grip the back of the couch to keep herself balanced in preparation for his powerful thrusts.  But he pulled her hands behind her back and clasped them together, holding them tight as he pressed the head of his cock at her still damp and gasping opening.

“Do you want my cock, baby girl?” he teased her, pressing his tip just inside her before pulling it back out.

She whimpered at his teasing, “Yes, please, fuck me, Daddy.”

He slid into her with ease and a deep grunt, drawing out a strangled moan from her.  She expected him to hammer into her with a rough speed that had her gasping and crying out.  But instead he stayed within her for a while.  She could feel his dick throbbing inside her, sitting against the back of her pussy like it was meant to be there.

She tried to move against him as she mewled, “Please…”

Taking pity on her, his cock started to retreat from her canal and then once just the tip was hanging inside her, before smoothly sliding back into her with a hard thump.  She let out a yelp at the harsh but slow thrust and laid against the couch helpless as he continued to rut her from behind in slow, measured, but hard plunging into her cunt.

He carried on with this pace for the longest time.  Longer than he’d ever had her.  She would get close to the edge many times but then he would stop and keep his cock still inside her until the feeling waned.  No matter how much she whined and pleaded, he wouldn’t push her off of that cliff of pleasure. 

“Please, daddy, I want to cum so badly!” she whimpered, her moist eyes turned into the back of the couch.

He ground into her with a dark chuckle, “Oh you want to cum, little girl?”

“Yes!” she cried out, biting into the back cushion of the couch.

She was clenched her teeth onto the couch when he pulled back and slammed into her rapidly now.  Her chest propelled into the back of the couch almost painfully as he pummeled her pussy with a symphony of loud slapping and wet sounds ever time he sank into her wetness.

“You better cum before I do, darling,” he yelled from above her as she could feel his hands tightening on her bound arms behind her back, practically yanking her back onto his thrusting hips.  Even in the slight twinges of pain, she felt unbelievable pleasure.  Skin slick with sweat from their arduous fucking, she keened as she started to close around him as sparks of electricity curled up her spine.

“Daddy!” she shouted as she came, her fluid squirting out onto his shaft and dripping onto the couch under them.

“Fuck yes,” he hissed as he slammed into her and came himself, flooding her still spasming walls with his hot cum.

She panted into the couch as he held still inside her, making sure all his cum dripped into her.  “I love the feel of your cum inside me, Daddy.”

“Matthew,” he grunted behind her.

“Matthew,” she repeated dubiously, too tired to think about it.

“We need a shower now.”

* * *

Matthew had left the shower first, telling her to take as long as she wanted while he got the bedroom and a small lunch ready for the day.

“You need as much energy as you can get,” he had told her, giving her a kiss before he stepped out of the shower.

She quickly cleaned and shaved herself before shutting off the water and stepping out.  She dried her hair first, at least enough that it didn’t drip everywhere.  Then slipped on some new sleep shorts and zipped up a hoodie over her bare chest.  She didn’t need loads of layers.  Just enough to be comfortable.  When she had reentered the bedroom, she had just seen the bed stripped down to the fitted sheets, with extra pillows and a few bottles of lube left out on the side table.  But no Matthew.

Deciding to venture downstairs, she could hear deep voices the closer she got to the kitchen.  The words were getting interrupted intermittently by grunts and groans.  She wondered if Peter had arrived.  She had seen him and Matthew touch each other.  They seemed to enjoy it just as much as they enjoyed sharing her.  Maybe Matthew was just getting Peter ‘ready’ again.

But she didn’t see Matthew with Peter in the kitchen.  She saw Peter with a new man altogether.  Her mouth salivated at the sight of Peter hissing erotic words in this man’s ears as he pulled his cock out of his shorts and slide his hand up and down the smooth shaft.

She let out a little whimper at the sheer size of the dick in Peter’s grip, earning her their attention.  Their eyes landed on her, sultry smirks on their faces.

“There she is, Erik,” Peter muttered.

So, this was Erik.  The man they’d mentioned when Matthew made a comment about her having all her holes filled.  He looked just a bit older than Matthew and Peter, but not grandpa age.  She could see some of his muscles under his shirt where Peter had it pulled up to get to his cock and could see some clear definition there.

Erik had dark hair but shockingly dark hair with a bit of salt and pepper to it.  His dark eyes trailed up and down her form, even slower on her bare legs that suddenly felt cold and exposed, and his lips quirked up in a satisfied smirk.  “She’s prettier than you described.”

Jamie had no idea what to say, dubiously watching Peter jerk this strange man off as they watched her stand there, doing nothing.  “Where’s Matthew?”

“Getting pizza,” Peter answered her, his palm rubbing into the tip of Erik’s cock.  “And I have to use the facilities.  You don’t mind entertaining our new guest, do you, Jamie?”

Shyly, she shook her head.

Peter smile widely and let go of Erik, waltzing over to her.  He cupped her face, “It’s good to see you again.  Having a good summer?  Matthew tells me you’ve been spending a lot of time with your mom.  That must be great.”

A little more relaxed, she gave him a smile and nodded.  “Yeah, but I’ve missed it here.”

“We missed you too,” he murmured, his hand going up to the zipper of her jacket.  “This is cute.”  His fingers closed around the zipper and slowly started pulling it down, revealing her bare breasts.  Her nipples instantly hardened at the cold air of the kitchen and Peter’s hand fondled her as he pulled her close to his chest.

“Take a look at these tits, Erik,” Peter hissed as he played with her.  “They’re so fucking perfect.”

She heard Erik make some kind of satisfied noise behind Peter, his eyes probably on where his hands were.  Peter stopped after a minute and kissed her temple, excusing himself to the bathroom before leaving the kitchen.

Erik’s eyes glazed over as they zeroed in on her bare breasts and nipples.  Cock still hanging out of his pants, he approached her like a stalking predator.  She felt her jacket dangle off her arms as she held her breath.  Her limp limbs allowed the jacket to fall away to the ground as he walked up to her, eyes gleaming.  “I’m Erik.  You must be the famous Jamie.”

Swallowing, she nodded mutely.

He chuckled at her nervousness and quickly grabbed her hips, spinning her around and holding her against the kitchen counter, watching her like she was prey he wanted to eat up.  His hands clasped over both of her bare breasts and squeezed them together, waiting as her nipples peaked out between his fingers, running his thumbs over the little pebbles until they puckered up.

He groaned low and long under his breath as she tried to hold in her own nervous noises.  She wasn’t sure about this.  But she had agreed to yet another person.  It was just odd to have something one-on-one with someone other than Matthew.  And she hoped he wouldn’t be angry with her.

Erik didn’t seem to care for her nerves as he started kneeling in front of her and pulling her shorts down as his hot mouth nipped and sucked at the skin of her stomach and pelvis, heading directly for the puffy lips of her pussy.

She finally let out a whimper of pleasure as he tongued her cunt, lapping at her folds with a sort of ease and confidence that came with practice and experience.  Within seconds she was dripping into his mouth and wondering if she should call him ‘Uncle Erik’ or settle for ‘God.’

He propped her thigh up over his shoulder and pressed his face further against her cunt, his humming causing soft vibrations to hit her clit as he wrapped his mouth around it and sucked hard.  She keened loudly at the sensation and almost cried when he pulled away.

But then he picked her up by her hips and set her up to sit on the counter like she’d been earlier with Matthew.  She watched with wide innocent eyes as he quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, staring at the large, long cock bouncing out of his pelvis and pointing right at her cunt.  If she hasn’t already had Matthew and Peter, she would wonder if it would even fit.

Without prompt, Jamie laid herself back flat on the counter just as Erik began holding her legs apart and running the head of his cock against her wet folds.  She titled her hips to bare herself wide open for him, and he took her lead and sank into her until they were completely joined, cursing under his breath.  “Fuck, it’s been too long since I’ve fucked a cunt this fucking tight.”

He held still inside her for a glorious moment, just enjoying her wet and hot walls fluctuating around his thick cock, before he reared back and thrust into her again, building up to a steady and languid pace.  He rocked in and out of her like a ship on ebbing waves, one hand gripping her hip to hold her at the edge of the counter while the other explored her body, from her stomach, sides, legs, to her breasts.  The cresting pleasure made her bow her back and gently toss her head back as she whimpered.

Jamie yelped in shocked pleasure when he thrust particularly hard, hitting the back of her channel with a small twinge of pain.  But she didn’t mind.  The feeling of her approaching orgasm was beginning to wash over her like a wave instead of a hammer and she couldn’t wait as she gripped the counter with her hands.  “Please, ugh, please, please!”

She didn’t even hear the front door open before she caught sight of Matthew walking in behind Erik with a handful of pizzas.  For a split second, she was worried about his reaction to seeing his friend fucking her on his kitchen counter.  But she shouldn’t have been.  Lust clouded his eyes as he grinned at her, walking in and placing the pizzas down by the sink before leaning on the counter on his elbows by her head, gazing down at her.

“I see you’ve met Uncle Erik,” he chuckled deeply.

She whined in her throat as she nodded up at him, reaching to grasp his hand as the pleasure mounted.

“Is he making you feel good?” he asked teasingly, squeezing her hand.

She nodded again, her face contorting as her mouth fell open in a cry, “Yes, Daddy.”

If it was possible, she felt Erik throb harder inside her, hearing him groan above her as he picked up speed, “So fucking sexy.”

“That’s my little girl,” Matthew grinned at his friend.

“I smell pizza!” Peter’s voice sounded as the man bounded into the room, looking freshly showered.  He chuckled at Erik still plunging into a whining Jamie.  “I thought you’d be done by now.”

“Slow and steady wins the race, boys,” Erik grinned as he continued exploring Jamie’s breasts and nipples with his hand.

Matthew scoffed.  “Well, finish up already.  Before lunch gets cold.”

Peter and Matthew already began serving themselves while Erik picked up the pace hammering away into Jamie’s cunt.  He gripped her hips with both hands and yanked her onto his pistoning cock, grunting and growling the whole time as she keened for more.

The waves of pleasure quickly crested over her and she let out a high-pitched scream as her pussy collapsed onto Erik’s cock, juices flowing out of her.  Her legs violently shook around him as he gripped her and pounded into her until he grunted loudly with completion and she felt his hot cum flooding her quivering quim.

Matthew dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and told her to clean up, get dressed, and come eat.  The whole time they had lunch, she sat securely in Matthew’s lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two and the final chapter coming soon...


	5. Summer Break Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is at the mercy of all her men.

Jamie was nervous once lunch was over and she was full.  Peter suggested watching a movie while they rested for tonight’s activities.  Give her a break.  She was grateful.  And of course, Peter picked a film from Matthew’s private collection.

Jamie squeaked at the images of the men surrounding this one woman.  Overwhelming her with more cock than she could possibly take.  But it also made her pussy start to feel like it was melting in her shorts.  She leaned against Matthew’s side on the couch, her knees pressing into Peter’s thighs next to her.

Matthew chuckled as he slipped his arm around her waist, “Don’t worry.  Tonight won’t be quite like that.  We’ll take care of you.”

“I know, Daddy,” she whispered, looking up at him.

“I wanna see those tits again,” Peter growled next to her, reaching over to strip her jacket off again.  He groaned when he saw her bare breasts unimpeded.  “Fucking perfect,” he hissed as he leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth.

The sensations of his wet tongue on her nipple and the images and noises assaulting her from the television made Jamie whine loudly, ready for more.  Ready for all of them.

At her noises, Matthew’s hand around her waist lowered until he was cupping her cunt through her shorts and roughly handling her.

“Do you want your Daddy and uncles to take you upstairs and fuck all your holds full of their cum?” he growled into her ear as he flexed his fingers into the crevice between her legs.

As the woman on the screen was moaning around all the cocks around her, Jamie whined and nodded to Matthew.  “Please.  I want all of you inside me!”

Matthew grinned as he kissed the top of her hair.  “You heard her, boys.”

They didn’t even bother turning off the ‘film’ before Matthew pushed Peter off of her and scooped her up, running her upstairs to his room with her ravenous ‘Uncles’ following behind.

Instead of tossing her onto the bed like she assumed he would, Matthew gently set her on her feet and started stripping her, dropping her clothes on the floor.  The men all began taking their own clothes off, watching her naked body as Matthew began teasing her puffy folds.

Matthew gently led her over to the bed and laid her down in the center of it, running his calloused hands over her smooth skin.  “Peter’s gonna have your tight cunt first.  To get him ready for your little asshole.”

She hummed in assent and spread her legs for Peter to aim his dick for her little pussy.  He sank into her without an issue.  He didn’t go for languid like Erik, or slow and hard like Matthew had earlier in the day.  He built a steady strong pace thrusting into her as she spread her legs apart.

She whimpered and whined as he plunged into her.  She begged, “Please fuck me faster, Uncle Peter!”

She heard Erik groan to himself, “You were right about this incest kink.  It’s fucking sexy.”

“Not when you talk about it too much,” Matthew teased, leaning next to Jamie’s head and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to brace her.  He looked at Peter, “You heard her ‘Uncle Peter.’  Fuck her faster.”

Peter choked on his laugh as he did so, pistoning his hips into her so quickly she would have slid all over the sheets if Matthew hadn’t been supporting her.  She reached up to grab onto him and he held her back, wrapping his hand around her arm as he peppered kisses over her face.

“I’m gonna cum!” she announced with a cry in her voice, right before her cunt clamped on Peter’s cock with a vengeance.  He didn’t cum in her though.  That would be fore later, in her ass.  He could not wait.

He turned her over onto her stomach and pulled her up onto her knees, plunging into her and fucking into her from behind.  She rested her head on the pile of pillows Matthew set up and wailed in delight.

“Erik, come here,” she heard Matthew say.

She felt someone climbing into the bed and their weight settle in next to her.  She couldn’t turn her head to see, but she knew it was Erik lying down.  For what, she didn’t know.

Her mild wonderings were answered by Peter when he abruptly pulled out of her and pulled her back so she was standing on her knees.  She saw Erik supine on the bed just next to her, running his hand up and down his thick cock.

She heard Peter sitting down behind her and saw Matthew walking around to take his place behind her.  His hips slammed into her so hard his pelvis slapped her ass, and the sound echoed in the room.

Peter’s fingers weaved into her hair and gripped her hair, pulling her head over to Erik’s lap.  “Suck his cock, little girl.”

Saliva built up in her mouth as Matthew helped her crawl closer to Erik’s pelvis.  She was glad Peter was supporting her now as she started running her tongue over Erik’s throbbing dick.  He groaned as he took Peter’s grip on her and brought her mouth down on his cock.  He sat up enough to force his dick into her mouth as he and Matthew fucked her from both ends.

Her moans were muffled as Erik fed her his cock every time Matthew’s thrusts into her from behind pushed her face into his pelvis.

“That mouth is sin,” Erik moaned.

Matthew chuckled, “I know.  She can deep throat like a pro too.”  He pulled out of her snatch and situated her closer to Erik so she wasn’t distracted by him.  “Go ahead, sweetheart.  Show him what you can do.”

Jamie started bobbing her head faster on Erik’s long cock, spreading her spit along his shaft so it was nice and lubed up for her throat.  Breathing deeply through her nose, she pushed her mouth further down on his cock until his tip hit the back of her throat.  She swallowed around his head, hearing him let out a choked-out groan at the sensation.  She felt him tap her head and pulled up, frowning at him innocently.  “Didn’t you like that, Uncle Erik?”

Erik grinned at her, petting her hair.  “That was amazing, baby girl.  But Uncle Erik wants to be in your pussy again.”

“Climb on, sweetheart,” Matthew sat, patting her ass.

She let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she crawled up to straddle Erik’s legs and sink onto his dick as he held it up for her.  She moaned loudly as she pressed her hand onto his chest and started bouncing on his cock, wanting her cunt filled to the brim forever.

“I love fucking this tight little cock sleeve,” he grunted before he pulled her down, so her chest was laying flat against his and he started fucking up into her at rapid speeds.  “If you’re gonna get in there, now would be the time.”

She knew he wasn’t speaking to her when she felt another cock head start to press against her back entrance, wet with lube.  She craned her neck to look behind her and saw Peter grinning as he focused on fitting the tip of his dick into her asshole.  She pressed her face into Erik’s chest and moaned, mouth falling wide open.  Peter rocked just the tip in and out of before he forced the whole thing in.

She could not believe this was the second time she’d been double-teamed.  She didn’t feel used to it.  Her ass still felt gloriously stretched by Peter’s cock pounding into it while Erik plunged into her pussy from underneath her.  She felt Peter’s hands squeezing her ass, digging his fingers in as he pulled her back.

Erik’s hands were exploring her again, never staying on just one part of her.  He ran his calloused fingers up her sides, her back, to her breasts.  Being sandwiched between these two large men made her feel small and completely enveloped by their bodies.

She let out a little yelp of surprise when she was yanked up into Peter’s chest.  His sweaty skin was flushed with her back for a moment as he pulled her face back to kiss her.  He swallowed her little mewls as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently wrapping his fingers around her neck and collarbone to hold her up.

Meanwhile, Erik ran his hands up her stomach and chest.  His fingers closed around her nipples and pinched at them.

Her head was pulled away from Peter’s face by Matthew.  He loomed over her, standing on his knees on the bed.  He cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her.  Peter held her arms back, leaving her at the three mens complete and total mercy.  She loved his grip on her arms.

Matthew left her lips and stood up tall, his hard and bouncing cock waving at her face.  “We’re filling all your holes, little one.  Open wide.”

Obediently, she opened her mouth for him, licking her lips as she did so.  He chuckled at her actions, fisting the base of his cock before he fed it inch by inch into her wet hot little mouth.  She eagerly kept her mouth as agape as possible as he jerked his dick in and out of it, his shaft sliding along her tongue.

Her moans would have echoed throughout the whole house if Matthew’s dick wasn’t blocking them from coming out. 

“I’ll never get tired of shoving my dick down your throat,” she heard Matthew hiss above her.

“I wanna dump my load into her ass,” Peter added.

“My cock wants to live in her cunt,” Erik groaned underneath her.

She wasn’t sure if she felt any kind of warning before her body erupted between them.  Her cunt clamped on Erik while her ass tightened over Peter.  She briefly broke away from Matthew’s dick in order to moan as loud as she wanted.  “Oh fuck, I’m cumming!  Oh, God, fuck!”

“Daddy and Uncles, not God,” Matthew said sternly before forcing his cock into her mouth again.

She willingly slobbered over his dick while Peter and Erik started pounding away into her from both ends.

She had no idea how long she was in that position, bounced on their cocks from three different angles.  But all at the same time, they seemed to cum into her.  Her mouth was filled with Matthew’s salty seed, and she felt her quim and ass filled to the brim with Erik and Peter’s white-hot loads burning into her crevices.

Matthew pulled out of her mouth to shoot his last string of cum onto her cheek, groaning in satisfaction.

Peter pulled out of her ass to watch his cum leak out.

Erik turned them onto their sides and pulled his limp cock out of her, spreading his thumb along her abused pussy lips before falling onto his back, panting.

“That was quite a show.”

Her blood ran cold when she heard Liam’s voice.  Her eyes welled up as she saw his face hovering in the wide-open doorway of Matthew’s bedroom.  She was about to start apologizing, telling him that she could explain.  But really, what could she say?  Even now that he knew, she didn’t regret a thing.

But then she noticed that he wasn’t wearing his clothes.  And he was violently fisting his own cock, eyes darkened with lust as he eyed her spread legs and gaping cunt splattered with sticky cum from the men still in bed with her.

“You’ve never looked sexier.”

He wasn’t mad?  He seemed aroused.  His cock was harder than she’d ever seen it before.  She felt exposed under his gaze as he sauntered over to her, climbing onto the bed until he was looming above her.  Without another word, he plunged his cock into her.

She cried out at the unexpected intrusion, not knowing how to react or what to say at the feeling of her boyfriend forcing his cock into her pussy for the first time in months.  He was still slightly smaller than his father and the other cocks she’d had lately, but she definitely still felt him throbbing inside her as her juices and Erik’s cum sloshed around him.

“Have you liked being my Dad’s whore?” he hissed above her, nothing but lust in his voice.  No malice.  “Have you liked riding his cock whenever he wanted?  Coming around his cock and fingers whenever I wasn’t around?”

She whimpered, crying openly, “Yes!  Yes, I did!  I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, baby,” Liam cooed above her, smiling softly.  He reached over and wiped her tears away.  “Don’t be sorry.  I’m not mad.  I _asked_ him to seduce you.”

She was took taken over by his cock pounding at her sensitive pussy to form any kind of verbal reaction to his revelation.  Instead, she just gave him a confused expression.

Matthew’s chuckle drew her attention, “He did, sweetheart.  And I was just waiting for the chance to get into that tight little cunt of yours.”

Liam leaned over to kiss her lips.  “I’ve wanted to share you with him for a while.  And with graduation and college and conditioning coming up, I didn’t have enough time for you.  I didn’t want you to be neglected.  So, I gave dad my blessing.”

“She’s tired, son,” Matthew spoke above her.  “Hurry up and cum so she can rest.”

“I’m getting there,” Liam grunted as he started thrusting into her faster and faster.

Jamie was a whimpering mess, unable to form words or intelligible noises.  She was continually cumming undone around her boyfriend’s assaulting cock.

Liam finally came himself, pouring his cum to join Erik’s in her fluttering pussy.  Before he was done, he pulled out and spilled the rest of his load on the outside of her labia and mound.

She sniffled to try and reign in her tears as she gazed up at Liam’s red and sweaty face.  “You’re really not mad?”

Liam chuckled warmly, kissing her forehead, nose, and then her lips.  “Of course not.  I love you, baby.  Daddy loves you too.”

“Yes, I do,” Matthew agreed, kissing her cheeks.

“Uncle Peter and Erik too, baby doll,” Peter grinned from beside her.

“Now, go to sleep,” Erik suggested.  “We have to get as much rest as we can to enjoy time with our special little girl.”

With a smile on her face, Jamie fell asleep cradled between her boyfriend and his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Author's Note:**

> there might be more


End file.
